Each Day is Valentine's Day
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Everyone has a different view on Valentine's Day. Some like it, others don't. A look at the canon pairings on Valentine's Day. CANON. NO SAINTJESUS.  REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Tunny and the Extraordinary Girl

**A/N: Hey y'all! Ok! So! Romance fic for Valentine's Day! =D**

**Features canon pairings only. MEANING**

**Tunny/EG**

**Will/Heather**

**Johnny/Whatsername**

**No SaintJesus, as much as I'd LOVE to see them on Valentine's Day. No Will/Tunny, no Will/Johnny. Just canon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own AI or the adorableness of this couple!**

_Tunny/EG_

Tunny woke up at the same time as usual, in bed, his arms wrapped protectively around Christina. He didn't care if it was seven in the morning or that he couldn't sleep all last night because a bunch of dogs wouldn't shut up. As long as he had her to wake up to every morning, he would be fine. He kissed her cheek gently and cuddled closer. It was Valentine's Day. Normally, he wouldn't give a damn and just think of it as another commercial holiday. But this year, he was ready to enjoy, and mostly because he had someone to enjoy it with.

He had a whole day planned out for the both of them, everything. But for now he'd let her sleep. That is, if she wasn't already awake. She stirred a bit in his arm, groaning as she woke up, turning around to face him.

"Morning…" she whispered, kissing him back.

He tried not to blush and whispered back, "Happy Valentine's Day…"

She smiled and scooted in closer to him so that her head was resting in his chest. "Same to you, soldier boy."

His cheeks flushed even more as she called him by the pet name she made for him. "Don't get too comfortable. It's gonna be an exciting day."

"Oh?" she challenged him. "Really? I'm excited."

"You should be. Come on." He sat up and pulled her out of bed quickly, causing her to giggle. He watched her bend down to grab his leg as usual. She hadn't been letting him do it on his own lately since there was a nasty loose hinge.

But right as she went to roll up his pant leg, he put his hand on top of hers. "Don't."

"What?" she asked, somewhat concerned about him.

"I don't want to wear it today."

"But….why?"

"Because. Just trust me."

She sighed and nodded, going to grab his crutches instead. He wanted to prove a point. When you love someone, you can trust them with anything. They love you for who you are. So he decided to test just that. He knew that this leg wouldn't bring him back to normal, that wasn't the real Tunny Clarke. The real Tunny Clarke didn't care about what others thought, he was proud of himself. And he wanted to bring this back.

Before he knew it though, they were outside and he was hobbling along as best he could. He forgot how difficult it could be to use crutches now, it had been so long. Their day went on and on, stopping at every little shop and just walking around and having fun. He loved her….he never wanted this to end.

Finally, the sun was beginning to set, this day coming to a close. He took her to the beach to just sit on the shore and watch the sun go down. It had been unusually warm for February anyhow… They sat together on a blanket, both of their arms around each other. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder and rested it there.

"This has been one of the greatest days of my life…" She smiled, kissing him quickly.

"Seriously?"

"Of course…I got to spend an entire day with you." She kissed him again, this time on the lips. He kept pulling her in, neither of them wanting to pull apart. But to his dismay, he was the one to break it, leaning away from her for a moment. "What?"

"I think it's about to get a little greater."

"Tunny, what are you-?"

But he reached behind his back and pulled out a sparkling diamond ring. He grabbed onto her hand and looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Marry me."

From what he could see, she had no way to control her emotions. She looked close to tearing up in pure joy, her hand covering her mouth in surprise. She didn't say anything, she just stood. This worried him. A lot.

"So….?"

She just shook her head and giggled. "Y-Yes…"

"What?"

"Yes! I'll marry you!"

Before he could even comprehend what just went on, she kissed him passionately on the lips then it all came back. He was getting married. He was getting married to her. She was perfect, she was everything he ever wanted. He wished this day would never end…

And now, he got what he wished for.

**A/N: Tada! Awww….Tunny!**

**Reviews?**


	2. Will

**A/N: Tada! Here's more! This was gonna originally be Will/Heather but then I just decided to make it a Will-feels-self-pity-and-depression-then-finds-another-girl fic!**

**Tada! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

_Will_

Valentine's Day.

To Will, this was now the worst day of the year. It was the one day where his friends would call and brag about how well their relationships were going and all that, while he was just sitting there on his own. By himself. Alone.

Heather left him and that was that.

It had been months. He didn't even think about getting over her. They'd been together since high school. He was lucky she even went out with him for so long.

But he didn't understand. He could've easily left her for his friends in a heartbeat. But did he do that? No. He was too good of a boyfriend and he stayed and supported her and helped her, and yet she didn't have that strength and she left. It didn't make sense to him.

But for some reason, he still loved her. Or maybe it was the kid he was feeling the love for. She took his son with her, not even bothering to let him say goodbye. It was just one moment the kid was there, the next Will would never see him again.

He figured he'd better get out of the house, maybe go visit one of his friends if they weren't already doing some Valentine's Day fucking. He grabbed his coat and his wallet and walked out of the house, the first time in about a week. He looked absolutely rugged, his hair was disheveled and messy, his clothes reeked of smoke and pot, he'd even been growing some terribly annoying stubble around his chin. Basically, if anyone didn't know who he was, they'd assume he was just some homeless creep.

He just kept walking down the street, waiting for something to catch his attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed an old music store that him and his friends would always hang out in. He smiled and steered himself in that direction, just for old time's sake.

Once inside, he heard all those corny oldies love songs playing over the sound system. It sounded awful, considering that the store specialized in rock music. He just cringed and continued to look through the store.

"I know…it sucks." A voice rang from behind him. He jumped and shot around only to find a girl right behind him. They had the same matching black dyed hair, hers with a few red streaks. She wore a tight fitting Led Zeppelin t-shirt with a nametag on, a short black skirt, ripped fishnets….she looked _perfect_. Nothing like Heather did. She always refused to get into that punk shit, as she called it.

"Sorry…" she apologized. "Did I scare you?"

"No…no…" He quickly backed away from her before she could tell he was staring at her. "You're fine…"

She giggled and walked back behind the counter and shut the music off, and soon it was replaced by the sounds of Pink Floyd's "Wish You Were Here" filling the room.

"I love this song…" she smiled, walking back over to him.

"You like Pink Floyd?" he asked her, beginning to stroll down an aisle of alternative hits.

"Love them…Always have."

He just shook his head, like he was trying to shake a bad memory away. "You're like the first girl I've met who shares the same taste in music as me."

"Oh?" she smirked, following him. "You and your girlfriend are totally different people, then?"

He just paused right where he was. There he went again, thinking about Heather. "I…I don't have a girlfriend."

She looked kind of embarrassed as she moved in a bit closer to him. "I'm sorry…I just figured a stud like you would always have a girl on his arms…."

"Well, I don't…"

She smiled and held her hand out to him, "I'm Lacey."

"Will…" he mumbled, grabbing her hand and shaking it. She was being kind of flirty with him now that she knew he was single. He didn't mind, though. She seemed like a cool person, someone so similar to him, and she was very attractive at that.

"So…you're all alone on Valentine's Day too?" she asked him, a bit of remorse lining her voice.

"Yeah…"

She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "I get out at five. Maybe we can, you know, do something."

Oh, she was flirting with him. He couldn't say no, it would break her. "Sure…." He half smiled, watching her smile and go back behind the counter.

"See you tonight Will…"

He nodded and just calmly walked out of the store. _SCORE!_

* * *

He couldn't believe what just happened. They went out, got some food, ran off to a club, got super drunk, came back to his apartment and had the best sex Will ever had.

She was lying asleep in his arms afterwards, her head gently rising and falling with his chest. He just smiled like an idiot and watched her sleep, looking so peaceful. He leaned forward a bit and placed a kiss on her forehead. He noticed that after this night, Heather wasn't on his mind anymore. He honestly didn't care….he was in love.

**A/N; awwww….Willy **

**Reviews?**


	3. Johnny and Whatsername

**A/N: Last one! So this is Johnny/Whatsername TOTALLY canon. So canon that Jimmy isn't even a real person, but a figment of his father's rage and his mother's love. XD**

**So yes! Enjoy Sappy!Johnny!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

_Johnny/Whatsername_

It was the day right before Valentine's Day. And of course, Johnny, being the procrastinator that he was, was still thinking of what to give Whatsername. It had to be perfect. Anything of lesser quality wouldn't do. He was determined to give her the best Valentine's Day present. Ever.

He was practically pacing, fighting with his mind over ideas. He just gave up and fell onto the couch. "Goddammit! Why does this have to be so hard?"

"Well, you could make it easier and just forget about her," A voice said from behind him. He just jumped and shot around to see that it was none other than Jimmy, standing over his shoulder.

He groaned and turned to face Jimmy. "No. I love her. This has gotta be perfect! You know? Everything's gotta be in place and seamless. What do I even get her?"

"Why don't you just sleep with her?"

"Yeah….but…" He braced himself for some pain. "But that's so…_you._"

He could tell Jimmy was pissed by now, considering that he was threateningly moving closer to Johnny. "Hey, watch it…."

"Sorry! But, you know…I want to make this romantic! It's Valentine's Day!" He watched as Jimmy just rolled his eyes and plopped himself next to Johnny, who was still pondering a Valentine's Day gift.

But before wither of them could say anything else, they heard the door swing open to reveal a totally wiped out-looking Whatsername. She just groaned and walked into the apartment and sat right next to Johnny. He cringed, seeing as that she was sitting on Jimmy who was throwing every curse in the book at her. But she didn't notice. She never noticed Jimmy.

"Hey…" He smiled, pulling her into his own lap to relieve Jimmy of the nuisance. "Tough day at work?"

She got a job at a little diner across the street as a waitress because from what it looked like, Johnny wasn't getting a job any time soon. "Tough doesn't even cover it…it sucked." She just kicked her shoes off and melted into his arms. He loved it when they could be this close together. Sure, the sex was a perk and it was amazing, but he would've been happy just to have a normal, not physical, relationship with her. He loved her. He wanted to know her even more than he knew her already.

That's when the idea came to him.

"THAT'S IT!" he just shouted, as Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"What?" she asked, staring up at him awkwardly.

"Nothing! It's a surprise!" he swiftly explained to her, getting up and darting out of the room, leaving her hanging.

* * *

Johnny furiously fumbled with his guitar trying to make a tune as fast as possible. Although he didn't notice it at first, Jimmy had followed him into the room and was sitting next to him, watching his every move.

"So what's this big idea?" he asked as Johnny messed up note.

"Dammit….It's a song! I'm gonna write her a song!"

Jimmy, being the normal devil's advocate that he was, smirked and leaned in closer. "Well, how are you supposed to do that when you're playing like a drunken seven year old?"

Johnny just pushed him away, focusing more on the guitar. "Fuck off… It's gonna work. It HAS to…"

"Whatever you say…"

He just decided to ignore every word out of Jimmy's mouth and continue. He was determined to make THE perfect song for her…..

* * *

He waited until midnight, the official start of Valentine's Day. She was asleep in his arms, her head on his chest after a long night of love making. He just grinned like an idiot and leaned forward to kiss her lips. He could feel her slowly stirring, waking up just slightly.

"Happy Valentine's Day…" he smiled down at her.

"Mmm…" she groaned, lifting her head gently. "What time is it?"

"It doesn't matter…" He bent down to grab his guitar, pulling it up and getting ready to play. He smiled over at her and whispered, "I wrote this for you."

He played through the song, the words falling lovingly from his lips. He carefully watched her reaction, although it was stifled from her lack of sleep and the fact that it was pitch black. He couldn't really see her face, but he could tell she liked it, just by the dead silence in the room.

When he finished, he turned to her and smiled, "What did you think?"

She just held his face between her hands and kissed him like she never kissed him before. Pulling away, she giggled and whispered, "I love you…."

He grinned like a Cheshire Cat and pulled her into an embrace, never ever wanting to let her go. "I love you more…much more…"

**A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Happy Valentine's Day! (SINGLE LADIES REPRESENT!)**

**Reviews?**


End file.
